Proposed Changes
This is a page for the cataloging the changes that are currently proposed to the system. This is for their consideration compared to existing elements of the system and with each other. Additionally, this is so that everyone can see what's currently on the table at any time. Please start all new ideas in their own second level header with the concept name with normal body text as their description as below, using third level headers to denote important separations within each new concept. Also, when you make changes to any section, please give your modification or note in it's own paragraph with your signature posted with it (~ ~ ~ ~, without spaces). -Note: Feel free at any time to paste any approved changes into the wiki proper. Eelic 19:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Proposed changes to health and armor Just some thought, and idk about the shield, but there is really almost no reason i would ever use a shield if it had abilities and TP costs, considering the pass of our combats it really would never make sense. Health Health = 10 + 4 x Brutality + Finesse Deference Defense = 7 + Finesse/2 + armor + abilities Armor Leather Armor Prerequisite: 2 Finesse or 2 Brutality Defense: 1 Chainmail Hauberk (unchanged) Prerequisite: 3 Brutality or 5 Finesse Defense: 2 Plate Mail (Unchanged) Prerequisite: 4 Brutality Defense: 3 Shields Shields can only be used if you have a free hand, no other action can be done with a hand holding a shield. Buckler Prerequisite: 3 Brutality or 4 Finesse Defense: 1 Effect: Decrease your total TP by 2. Kite Shield Prerequisite: 4 Brutality Defence: 2 Effect: Decrease your total TP by 2. Tower Shield Prerequisite: 5 Brutality Defense: 3 Effect: Decrease your total TP by 2. Shield Mastery Effect: Reduce the penalty of using a shield from 2 TP to 0, And consider your shield hand, as a free hand, if you are using a Buckler or Kite Shield. Suggested Magic School Spells Plague Magic Tier 1 Pox Cost: 3 Mana Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit suffer a -1 penalty to rolls until the end of combat. This stacks up to 3 times Metaphage Cost: 3 Mana Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit suffer a -2 penalty to defense until the end of combat. This stacks up to 3 times. Delirium Cost: 3 Mana Effect: Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit suffer a -5 penalty to Mana Draw for the remainder of the round. Vertigo Cost: 1 TP, 4 Mana Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit are immobilized for their next turn. Consuming Affliction Cost: 2 TP, 6 Mana Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. For every target hit increase your total HP by 2, until end of combat. Touch of Corruption Cost: 4 Mana (committed) Effect: Attacks you make with a weapon this may be modified by any number of your disease spells, by adding their cost to the cost of the attack, working just as with Plague Wind. For diseases with delays, make the attack as if their was no delay. Also, add your Mysticism to the attack roll, in addition to the stat of the weapon. This is a free action. Prerequisite: Corrupt To Rust Cost: 4 TP, 8 Mana Range: 2 Effect: Roll a magical attack against target unit, if you hit destroy target piece of equipment that unit has. Prerequisite: Corrupt Tier 2 Hemococcal Infection Cost: 6 TP, 4 Mana Effect: This is a disease and may be combined with Plague Wind. All targets hit become afflicted with Hemococcal Infection until the end of combat. Prevent all healing that would be done to a target afflicted by Hemococcal Infection. Affected units also take damage equal to the number of Diseases that they are currently affected by. Tier 3 Entropic Swath Cost: 7 TP, 13 Mana Effect: Destroy all non-living objects within 4 of the caster, roll Mysticism against the Will of all affected units. If you win, destroy all armor and weapons that the unit has equipped. This will not destroy Relics, but will eliminate their abilities for the remainder of combat. Order Magic Tier 1 Armor of the Innocent Cost: 4 TP, 6 Mana Delay: 5 Range: 3 Effect: Target Armor becomes a Relic and Increases its defense by 1 until end of combat. This relic ability will remain accessible as long as either you or the wearer is able to draw mana. Make Hole the Wounded Cost: 7 TP, 10 Mana Range: 4 Effect: Heal the last damage target unit received, this round, from a single source. A unit may be healed no more than half its total health from this ability. Prerequisite: Heal the Sick Shelter the Weak Cost: 6 TP, 8 Mana Range: Sight Effect: All units effected with Armor of the Innocent heal 4 HP. Heal the Sick Cost: 3 TP, 5 Mana Range: Adjacent Effect: Target character heals 6 HP. Smite the Wicked Cost: 4 TP, 6 Mana Effect: Increase the damage of your next attack this turn, made with a weapon, by 6. Also, add your Mysticism to the attack roll, in addition to the stat of the weapon. This is a free action. Hand of the Pure Cost: 2 TP, 8 Mana Range: Sight Effect: The next attack target unit makes, that is effected by Arms of the Blessed, hits on all rolls but 1. Prerequisite: Arms of the Blessed Chains of the Remorseful Cost: 3 TP, 8 Mana Effect: All units effected by Pacify are Immobilized and all damage they deal is reduced by 4, to a minimum of 1, until end of round. (This does not stack) Prerequisite: Pacify Tier 2 Blistering Purity Cost: 4 TP, 6 Mana Range: 6 Damage: 4 Effect: Make a attack with a weapon, using this abilities profile to attack. Add the weapons base stat and your mysticism to the attack roll, in addition add any attack or damage modifiers that would effect an attack made with the weapon to the attack made using this ability. Prerequisite: Smite the Wicked Banish the Wicked Cost: 5 TP, 8 Mana Range: 6 Damage: 3 Effect:This spell may have any number of targets. Destroy all summoned units damaged by this spell, and remove all negative status effects from any number of friendly units. Punish the Sinful Cost: 7 TP, 1 Mana Range: 6 Delay: 5 Effect: Until the end of the combat, whenever the target makes an attack, they take damage equal to that actions TP cost. This ability may only be active on one unit at a time. Blades of the Righteous Cost: 6 TP, 1 + Y Mana (committed) Delay: 5 Range: Sight Effect: Increase the damage of any number of target weapons effected by Arms of the Blessed by 3. Y is equal to 2 times the number of targets. The total Mana cost of this spell is committed. This spell lasts as long as the Mana cost is being committed. Prerequisite: Arms of the Blessed Fire Magic Tier 1 Body of Flame Cost: 5 TP, 7 Mana Delay: 5 Effect: For the remainder of the conflict, you are immune to disease, bow and crossbow attacks. The damage from Fire Blast is reduced to 0 and you take no damage from walking through fire. Increase all rolls with Fire Magic Spells by 2, for the remainder of combat (this does not stack). --Mortarioin 05:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Base Stats (health, mana, ect) (TABLED) At this point since we already have split up the armor and health benefits from finesse and will, what we could do is add vitality as a governing stat that adds a set amount of health, like 4 or 5, and have that be the only stat that increases your health. We could also separate mysticism into two stats so mysticism would increase your rolls and "mana" (for now until we can find a better name) would increase your mana draw. we would also have to increase the amount of points that we start out with upon character creation from 16 to allow for the purchase of health and mana, in summery. health = 10 + vitality x ( a set #) + abilities mana draw = mana + abilities i will do some math to try and find what a good number of base point would be for this system, and will update this system shortly with figures, (assuming base health should range from 20 to 35, between a glass cannon mage and a tank brutality characters. --Mortarioin 23:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll be frank: Both of these changes are jumping the gun, particularly the Mana stat idea. The reason we unpaired Armor and Finesse was because the addition of Finesse to defense was either insignificant or stupidly good, and it messed with the incentives toward armor items. The reason we unpaired HP and Will was that Will was too powerful. Seriously, Determined was just the best ability in the game at no prerequisites; Will was that good. Mysticism is neither of these things, and once new Relic rules are implemented, Mana will no longer be something every character needs to have. Mysticism is not demonstrably broken, nor is this a particularly elegant fix. Leave it alone. As for the Vitality suggestion, I'm not so sure. Brutality might be too good. Of course, no one has bothered to show me how. Here's the thing: Thus far, everyone has been using Brutality just like a Vitality stat for their mage or rogue or creature character. No one has actually built a greatsword-wielding berserker that has really pissed me off yet, and I'm not sure if it's there. At the same time, I'm kind of holding out for something that really gels with the system that we know and love. Vitality doesn't. Sorry. Hold off on this one. Eelic 20:18, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Revised Base Stats: Brutality Finesse Mysticism Charisma Will Vitality Energy HP = 10 + vitality x 6 Base Mana Draw = Energy x 2 You would start with 20 creation points, instead of 16. --Mortarioin 00:58, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Dragon : Cost: 10 : Abilities: Tough x 2, Dragon Breath, Great Claws, Great Tail, Natural Attack, and Choose 1 set: (Strong x 2, Savage ) or (Cerebral x 1, Mana, Basic Training x 1) : Effect: Increase Defense by 5. Increase TP by 5. Increase mana draw by 3. Dragons may not use equipment. Dragons may either take up a 2x2 square or a 3x3 square. If they take up a 3x3, increase HP by 5. : Whats going on with weapons, natural attack, and great claws, sharp claws stuff. Are we giving each ability different attacks like weapons or ...? What if we leave the great claws and other natural attacks like they are but we instead give them a bonus to attack ability so like brutal combat gives you + 2 to attack roles with great claws and great tail, and brutal dominance increases the base damage of great claws and tail by like 2 or something like that. and the it would do something similar with finesse. or maybe only damage for the brutality abilities and only attack mods for the finesse. idk. Mortarioin 01:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I, for one, am a huge proponent of making claws weapons and giving them weapon abilities. It smooths out a lot of things for all of the magical creatures. The tail and the dragon breath can stay as is. This kit looks mostly good, but Natural Attack is starting to look a little silly (at least if claws are changed). Eelic 19:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The only reason i put natural attack as an ability is because i wouldnt realy make any sense for a dragon to ever have a 0 attack modifier with thier claws like you might have for a mage dragon. It could be taken out, idlk. Mortarioin 23:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I am rethinking certain magical creature kits. I feel a "Natural Armor" option should be available. I will be back to this soon. Eelic 17:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Fire Magic (APPROVED) I just want to state for the record that I don't agree with the mechanics or tier placement of many of the new fire spells. Particularly, Breath of Fire seems very underpowered for its status at Tier 2, and the existence of both Fireball and Fire Bolt at Tier 1 seems dubious. Discuss here before further changes. Eelic 00:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Note: All Values of modified by "half" are rounded up unless otherwise specified. Approved Spells added to the Fire Magic School This version of Fiery Bombardment looks good. Fire Bolt, Encircling Flames, Fiery Concentration, Fiery Bombardment approved. Eelic 19:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) This appears to have been approved awhile ago. I will remove this discussion soon. Eelic 17:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) : Notice and Knowledge (APPROVED) Here's a solution that I thought of that will take a certain amount of the edge off of the inflated importance of Will at the moment. Say that Notice, or Awareness, is now a base stat, like Brutality, Finesse, etc. To compensate for this, we give players an additional 3 stat points, which will allow, all else equal, 2 points in the Awareness stat. Other optimizations enabled by this increase in points should be minimal, and more than made up for by the cosmetic lack of awareness afforded to their character. Knowledge on the other hand will be enabled by an ability called...Knowledge. I'm going to base this on Bill's concept for Knowledge rolls from Echoes in the Universe. See the following: -Knowledge: You know a lot of things. At any time, you may ask the GM for information that has not been given to you in character, and you may roll Awareness against a threshold decided by the GM. If you succeed, you know the information that you asked for. This ability can be put into a new Awareness abilities section, for which I have some other relevant ideas as well. Let me know what you think. Eelic 23:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, for reasons not necessarily connected to the core rules, I have begun writing a set of abilities for Notice and Knowledge (I'm running a pseudo-horror game with War Torn, and one of my players wants to be a noncombatant). I will post them here when they are done. Eelic 19:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Concept: Stat pool used for both of these stats will be 5 points to split between them. Lazrcat0 06:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) --> This is now APPROVED. Move it to character creation when able. Eelic 02:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Status Clarification (APPROVED) :Immobilized: Unable to move, but may otherwise perform any action. :Feared: Unable to perform combat actions, but may perform movement actions. :Silenced: Mana Draw is now 0 :Paralyzed: Unable to perform any action. :Stunned: Reduce all attack rolls by 5, and reduce defense by 2. :Now approved. We need to move this to the combat page. Eelic 19:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) : Scholarly and Arcane Magics Support + Old Scholarly = new Arcane Support + Steel + Old Scholarly = new Scholarly Arcane focuses around the meta, anti, and offensive magics. Scholarly will focus on creation of entities and magic walls and stuff. :Probably as well as enchanting and stuff. Planar Attunement will be given to Scholarly. Lazrcat0 06:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Note: Much of this discussion has moved to the Google Doc. Eelic 17:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Health vis a vis Brutality Health wouls be 10 + 3xBrutality instead of 10+2x(Brutality+Will). Lazrcat0 06:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) We went and officially changed the formula to 3*B+2*F+1*(C+M). This was not meeting our targets for archetype HP levels, but Beep raised some concerns about general survivability. Discussion ongoing. Eelic 19:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Com/Non-Com Ability Specialization Distinction between combat and non-combat abilities and a different allocation of character points based on that distinction. This would allow for having both combat AND non-combat abilities though with an emphasis on one based on the player's choice during character creation. For example: If the player chooses a combat character, they get 10 points to spend in "combat abilities" (As designated by those abilities) and 5 points to spend on "non-combat abilities" (also designated thus). The idea follows, just to note, that every level-up, the character gets a point in their "main-spec", and every other level-up, they get a point for their "off-spec" as well as their main spec. Lazrcat0 06:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I would like to state that as a general character creation system, I'm against this. However, I think it has potential to be a supported power-level variant. Eelic 19:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) General Abilities Martial Artist Unarmed attacks that you make may be considered both Finesse and Brutality attacks. Prerequisite: Brutal Combat and Skilled Combat Master at Arms All attacks that you make may be considered both Finesse and Brutality attacks. Prerequisite: Martial Artist, Brutal Dominance, and Finesse Mastery Category:Development